


【浩松浩】一个吻

by GroovyShark



Category: SAVAGE - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 雪暴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroovyShark/pseuds/GroovyShark
Summary: 王康浩来山上的第二个年头，他第一次吻了韩晓松。





	【浩松浩】一个吻

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：瞎Jer解读剧情

冬天的长白山，只有最坚韧的生物得以生存。大雪过后，与世隔绝，天地之间只剩下死一般的寂静。

 

王康浩来山上的第二个年头，他第一次吻了韩晓松。

 

他从来不知道自己能对男人怀着这种心思。他长得很英俊，也有过不少男男女女的追求，但很快都被他的沉默无趣驱走了。只有韩晓松是特别的。无数个他强行闯入寝室的早晨，无数个共饮长谈的夜晚，他习惯深深锁着的眉头，这两年已经被另一个人的明朗宽厚给揉开了。韩晓松符合一切王康浩对北方汉子的想象。豪爽、温厚、令人愉快，笑起来深深的皱纹里，锁着很多的故事。男人带着他，十几二十天地在深山里巡逻。积雪没过他们的膝盖，也没能阻止男人大声地说着话，开着他这个南方人的玩笑。王康浩也逐渐学会了狠狠回击几句，换来的只是男人的哈哈大笑。为了防止意外，危险的路段他会拉着他的手走在前面。厚厚的手套根本传不了温度，但王康浩觉得浑身都是热的、是暖的。有时候韩晓松会耍帅，只穿着一件皮夹克，鼻头冻得通红。王康浩缩了缩脖子，把自己深深埋进羽绒服里，偷偷嘲笑那人的幼稚。这就是两个人的全世界了。

 

那天两人都喝了酒，康浩看着韩晓松近在咫尺的脸，鬼使神差地凑了上去。男人不抽烟，酒也总是适可而止。他身上只有炭火的味道，和他今早喷上的淡淡古龙。明明是自己主动的，扶着对方肩膀的手却擅自哆哆嗦嗦了起来。王康浩不够明白，也不够确定。他觉得自己像个未经世事的少年，笨拙地在那人唇上啃了一口，又烫着了似得退开了距离。

 

韩晓松愣了一下，很快恢复过来。他抿了抿嘴唇，不恼也不怒。温厚的手轻轻把他的战友推开，摇摇头没有说话，脸上仍然挂着惯常的笑容。那一刻，康浩曾经觉得那么温暖的笑容，写满了拒绝和无奈。他不要他，也许这样才最好。

 

然后孙妍就来了。

 

韩晓松先追的孙妍。她是个漂亮且不庸俗的女人。温柔、善良、聪明，她全都有。她那么好，喜欢她仿佛变成了一种礼貌。韩晓松介绍她的时候，用肩头碰了碰王康浩，脸上全是藏不住的笑意。康浩看到他的眼睛亮亮的，那大约是他隐秘的梦里才会见到的表情。他感觉心脏被拧了一下，然后血涌向了他的大脑。

 

他做不到。

 

他明明看到那人看孙妍时炽热的眼神，他明明看到那人守在医院门口等女孩下班的模样，他还是插手了。康浩挺恨自己这样的，尤其是爱情的天平逐渐向他倾斜的时候，竟然有些期待韩晓松的反应。孙妍容许康浩吻她，他就会给女孩一个温柔、浅尝辄止的吻。他抢在那人前头送女孩回家，抢在那人前头问到了女孩的生日。他花了太多的心思去假装一位绅士，只是为了试探自己能不能被另一个人填满。他自己也想知道，是不是长白山这了无生趣的日日夜夜，磨平了自己的棱角。

 

但他输了，输得彻彻底底。因为那人假装豁达的表情，没能藏住自己暗淡下去的眸子，王康浩心疼了。他觉得自己真的是混蛋，对韩晓松，对孙妍，都是。孙妍只是一个证明，是他自私地利用。所以他决定最后一次把真心放在韩晓松面前。如果不行，他会选择离开，对大家都好。

 

可惜他最痛恨四个字，天意弄人。

 

他没有送出的生日礼物，误打误撞地还是落到了孙妍手里。女孩渴求他的吻，而他此时心里想的已经是另外一个人，那个刚刚选择了退出的人。他想着，过了这里就好，过了这段路他就能说出来，修好了这个收音机，就能好好和他说上话……

 

后来发生的事太快，快得他都来不及记得。

 

王康浩只看到那人的血流出来，和地冻在一起，他怎么样都抱不起来。他用力吻他冰凉的嘴唇，眼泪变成了冰渣狠狠扎着他的眼睛。

 

太晚了。他跪在地上说，太晚了。

 

他多想让那人知道，我不是因为寂寞，才拥抱你。

 

【End】

 

其实也不是单箭头吧，晓松拒绝也是自以为是的“为他好“。这其实挺自恋的，他甚至故意把康浩和孙妍推在一起，觉得自己做了对的事。而他没想到孙妍的存在只是让康浩更加确定了自己的感情。可惜这份确定来得太晚了。不知道我说清楚没，总之 我 捅 我 自 己。


End file.
